


Intertwined

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety in a tux, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prince reassuring Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Prince and Anxiety attend a Royal Ball. Anxiety doesn't know if he can handle it."I don't understand why I couldn't just wear my normal clothes."“Because we're going to a ball, not a My Chemical Romance concert,”





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> A short attempt at Prinxiety fluff cause I love the idea of Anxiety in a tux. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

“Love, are you almost ready?” Prince called through the door “if you take any longer were going to be more than fashionably late.”   
“Don't sass me, Roman, you didn't tell me how long it would take to get this damn thing on!” Anxiety snapped.   
Prince sighed and leaned against the door. “I could always help you, you know?” He smirked.   
“We both know that if I let you in here the clothes will be coming off instead of on,” Anxiety countered. Roman blushed and stood up straight. He didn't reply, just picked at his jacket.   
Anxiety begrudgingly left his room not long after, dressed in a black tux and scowling. His hair had been swept out of his eyes and a black bow tie was tied around his neck. The only thing that remained of his original appearance was the pale foundation and black eyeshadow. Prince’s jaw dropped but he recovered his cool demeanour quickly.  
“I hate this,” Anxiety pouted.  
“You look amazing!” Roman exclaimed.  
“I look ridiculous. I don't understand why I couldn't just wear my normal clothes,” the darker side grumbled.   
“Because we're going to a ball, not a My Chemical Romance concert."  
"I wish we were doing that instead."   
"Unfortunately, my love, we can't. It's impossible," Prince teased and held out his arm for Anxiety to take. He smirked as Anxiety shot him a glare but took his arm anyway. They entered the door to Prince’s room... but instead of the normal bedroom the door opened to the entrance doors to a grand ballroom.   
Anxiety looked around in both awe and dread. Gold leaf patterns ran up white walls and overhead, like vines stretching way down the opulent corridor. Anxiety’s eyes followed the patterns of the vines as they led to a break in the corridor that could lead 3 other ways. What he’d seen so far of the palace, which was this one corridor, fit Roman perfectly. Like his boyfriend, the palace he ran was elegant and poised yet creative and fun. It was everything Anxiety wasn't, he had never felt more out of place. He gulped. “Tell me why i agreed to do this again.”  
Prince carried on staring straight ahead. “You, as my partner, have to attend any formal functions that I do.”  
“Okay.” Anxiety whispered. He didn't sound convinced.  
Roman turned to face him, looking every inch the prince he was with his crown sitting atop his head. He took Anxiety’s hands in his. “Ann, everything is going to be fine. We're going to go in there, stay a little while, fake an illness then go home and cuddle. Do you trust me?”   
Anxiety rolled his eyes and picked at his nails. “Of course I do Roman. There's no one I trust more.”  
“Then trust me when I say that I'm going to get you through this with as little interaction as possible. We’ll get through this together, okay?”   
Anxiety took a deep breath then looked into Roman's eyes. “Okay,” he said. Roman leaned down and gave Anxiety a quick, short kiss.  
The door opened and they strode into the ballroom, Prince beaming and Anxiety giving a slight smile. Their arms linked and hands intertwined.


End file.
